


You Are My Better Other Hafe

by Caspertobyscott



Series: Troubled love [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Books, Break Up, College, Death, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Getting Back Together, M/M, Music, Nail Polish, Pregnancy, Rich Harry, Rich Louis, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspertobyscott/pseuds/Caspertobyscott
Summary: I really hope you like the storythis is the last caspter of part 2end of part 2





	1. The New Beginning

Harry and Louis had a great Summer in la with Paul Harry´s dad.  
Paul enjoyed the summer with his son and his boyfriend it was great too get too know Louis.  
Louis´s glad he got too know Paul over the summer and la.  
Over the summer Louis asked me to read one of my books for him and he did, Louis didn´t understand the book one bit but that´s only because he´s not on the same level as me who´s on god knows what level, but he glad his beautiful boyfriend would share a book with him, not just any book Louis asked me too read my favorite book, my favorite book is the legend of the headless horseman of sleepy hollow a very old book you can´t buy anymore.  
As they began too pack for college Louis already knew what he was going too take with him, me on the other hand wasen´t at all he couldn´t deside what book´s too take with him too college.  
It did help when Paul told him he bought him new book´s and he will send them too him in a matter of days, so i took a few other book with him, what can he say book´s is a big part of him a way he can get away when he feel the need too.  
He didn´t read much over the summer though he and Louis didn´t really know that much about eachother but they do now, Louis knows Harry become a another person when he reads, he knows Louis is a lazy ass sometimes and a fool for football which he and Paul had a lot of fun with and Harry he just watched them play around and have a great time.  
It´s the weekend before college starts, he and Louis moved into the house they were going too share with too other guys they haven´t meet yet, the house is too bedrooms a kitchen livingroom and two bathrooms.  
he and Louis was the first one´s there so they took the big bedroom there was even a walk in closet not a big one though but good enough for them.  
They unpacked and put some music on, Louis let me put the music on because he´s tast is better end Louis´s and somehow Harry can just fine the best and new music.  
I put my beloved books in the night stand drawer and lucked the drawer because it´s his too favorits one´s the headless horseman and the wild hunt, too amazing storys and fantastic legends that he love´s.

after they finish Louis went too the kitchen too make him and Harry some tea, i went too the livingroom with my book the headless horseman.  
a few minutes later Louis came into the livingroom with the tea he put a cop on the coffee table for Harry who is reading his book.  
what chapter" Louis asks" you always read that one.  
i read it because i love the book" Harry smile at him" i´m with chapter 4 again.  
again" Louis said" how many times have you read that book love.  
i don´t know 30 times maybe" Harry laught a bit" i can´t help it i love this story.  
then read for me" Louis smile sweet at him" please love.  
sure" Harry smile at him" here we go babe.  
after i read a bit for Louis too other guys came into the livingroom.

hi i´m Michael" Michael smile as he came in" this is Luke.  
hi" Luke smile" who are you guys.  
hi we are your roommates" Louis smile at them" i´m Louis this is Harry.  
nice too meet you guys" Michael smile" so are you too dating or are you always just sitting that close.  
you guys too" Harry smile" yes we are dating what about you too.  
damn right we do" Luke laught a bit" we have been dating for almost too years what about you too.  
that great" Louis said" we have been dating about 5 months or so.  
still new lover´s i see" Michael grin" but hey the first many months are they best but not better end what´s about too come after that.  
okay good too know" Louis said" do you too need help.  
please" Michael smile" Luke is hopeless when it comes too the boxes.  
Luke just role his eyes and sat down next too Harry who is back too his book, Louis helped Michael with their stuff.  
are you kidding me" Luke says as Harry looked at him" the headless horseman i love that book.  
me too it´s one of my favoirts" Harry smile" i have read it so many times.  
same here i can´t get enough" Luke says as Harry nodded" i have the book too mine is just a cheap copy" Luke said" it´s still amazing copy or not.  
you got that right" Harry agrees" mine is original.  
no way" Luke said as Harry show it too him" damn your lucky the original one.  
yeah it was a gift from my farther" Harry smile" what is your second favorite book.  
the wild hunt" Luke said" not because of the book though more because of the legend.  
the wild hunt is also my second favorite book" Harry said he can´t believe he meet someone who just as crazy about books as he is" i love the legend too i´m just more fan of the book.  
don´t tell me you have the original one of them too" Luke said as Harry nodded" i wish i had they originale one´s.  
you know " Harry smile" you can borrow mine.  
for real" Luke said as Harry nodded" you are my new best friend.  
Harry laught with Luke, then Louis and Michael came in.  
what´s going on" Louis asks" are you too alright.  
yeah we´re fine babe" Harry smile at him" we just talking about books that all.  
okay" Louis said" we´re done with the boxes.  
great" Harry says" we are still going out tonight right.  
of course we are love" Louis smile" don´t even ask that.  
Harry nodded.  
where are you too going" Michael asks" we are going out too.  
why don´t we go out together" Luke suggested" you know get too know eachother we´re be living together they next four years.  
me Louis and Michael agrees it would be great too get too know one another and Luke´s right we are going too live together.

after the weekend were over and they were ready for their first day of yale, me and Luke couldn´t wait, Louis and Michael on the other hand had the lazy ass thing when it comes too school, but football is something els they both love that and they kicked a ball around much doing the weekend it was their way too get too know eachother, me and Luke it´s book´s they talk much about them it was our way too get too know eachother.

when they got there with all they others students and sat down, the het master welcome all the new students too a year of whatever we all can give and do for the school and the other way around.  
the first day was great nice and easy not too hard of a start and no home work too do, they did tell us all what too expect this year.


	2. The Revealing

they had been at yale a month now and it hard well for Louis it is, for me it well not easy but not hard either sometihng between.  
they also become great friends with Luke and Michael.  
Paul asks if i would like too come with him too a movie thing for his movie Brick Mansions, i wasen´t sure if he should but then again his dad was there when he needed him so why would he not be there for his dad when he needed him, i mean that´s something there has too go both ways, so i said yes too come and lucky it´s in a weekend.  
Louis also comes along with them Louis is one of they only one´s outside the family who knows Paul is Harry´s farther, i asked if that was alright, it was no problem at all.  
that friday we left yale for the airport Paul bought some tickets for us.

He and Paul talked about and if they were going too be there he and Louis was going too fly too la it´s only takes 8 hours and 20 minutes, if they drove too la it would take them too dayes.

after the flight Johnny was there too pick us up.  
when they got too Paul´s house.  
He took me with him too the kitchen.

Harry" Paul started" with this movie thing tomorrow.  
yeah" Harry said" what about it.  
you probably going too let the world know" Paul said" you know that your the son of Paul walker.  
dad it´s fine" Harry smile" i knew i couldn´t hide forever and it´s okay i got what you and mom wanted me too have i got my childhoot i´m an adult now and i want too be there for you dad.  
Thanks Harry" paul smile" it would be a hood idea to tell your friends about.  
Harry just nodded he knew what Paul meant.

after the talk with his dad he went too his room too call Demi Perrie and Zayn.  
He called all three at the same time.  
Hi Harry" Demi said" how are you.  
Hi Harry" Perrie said" what´s up.  
Hi Harry" Zayn said" what´s going on.  
Hi guys" Harry said" i´m good and i have too tell you guys something pretty big.  
they asked what.  
you know my dad well" Harry says" he has a movie thing and Louis and i will be with him on the red carpet.  
they all said yes and asked if the world would know about me.  
Yes" Harry said" i´m telling you guys this because your my friends and because i don´t want you guys too see me another way then you do now.  
Harry" Demi said" we won´t you are Harry too us no one els.  
Demi´s right" Zayn said" screw what the world thinks okay we are just glad you told us.  
yeah" Perrie agrees" what Demi and Zayn said okay it dosen´t love we know and love you.  
thanks guys" Harry smile" me to and it´s going to be on tv.  
we´re gonna watch it on tv they said in once.  
i thanked them and hung up the same time Louis came in.  
hi love" Louis smile" how did they take the news.  
great babe" Harry said" how about you tomorrow the hole world will know who i am and who i´m dating are you ready for that.  
i think so yeah" Louis says as he lay down next too Harry" i have too ask you have many celebrities do you know.  
i don´t know know any but met a few" Harry looked at him" let me see i met Lady gaga Kelly Clarkson Nick and Joe Jonas and many of my dad´s co-worker´s so many celebrites.  
sounds like it" Louis smile" are you ready for this.  
no not really but i´ll be ready i hope" Harry said" what about you, are you ready.  
yeah as ready as i can be" Louis says" i´m dating the son of Paul Walker.  
and tomorrow the hole world will know about us" Harry said" so are you ready for the world too know that your gay and with me.  
Harry love" Louis said" i´m not gay okay i just love you.  
whatever you say" Harry shake his head" i love you too.  
Harry send a text too his dad too tell him Louis and him are tried from the flight, Paul texted back okay sleep good.

the next day after they got up and eat breakfast.  
they went out too shop for the clothers for tonight.  
the closer they came to the night the more nervous Harry became because in just matter of hours the world will know who Paul Walker´s son is, but he know´s he can do it for his farther.

when they got out of the car they began too walk down the red carpet.  
Paul over here" a lady said" how are you and who is with you.  
i´m good and this is my son Harry" Paul smile as he put his arm around Harry" and this is his boyfriend Louis.  
so this is your son" the lady smile" so Harry tell us how is it too be a son of an amazing actor like Paul.  
you know for me he´s just my dad" Harry smile" i don´t really care what he do but i´m his biggest fan have been since i was born and will always be even if he was a cop.  
that great" she smile" have a great night.

Paul thanked her, the rest of the walk down the carpet began too be boring because all question was the same, and all i could think was let it be over with now.


	3. Stay Yourself

it´s been two weeks seens his dad´s movie thing, yale knows who he is now like the world, it´s east too let the fame get too you, it´s not east too try too stay yourself even though you do the best you can.  
for me it is he´s still himself you know the guy who love books, Louis he was mostly known as Harry Walker´s boyfriend and it sucked a bit if he were going too be known as something it shout be by himself doing what he love´s too do like football.  
he and Louis love eachothr no douby about it.  
Louis did also began too play on the yale football team, he and they other player´s are good friends and have eachother bags which you do on a team you are a team player.  
the team also chose captains they have co-captains and they chose Louis and Ross as captains for the team.  
Louis try not to let the fame get the best of him when him and i spend time together, i can see it on him and i feel sorry for him he never ment that for Louis to be known by someone´s boyfriend but for something he´ll do insted.

we are in the pack there belongs to Yale.  
Louis" Harry began" are you okay babe.  
yeah i´m fine" Louis says" don´t worry.  
love" Harry says" i can see there is something your a bad liar.  
well" Louis started" it´s just this fam from your farther´s fans i´m not sure if i can liv in it.  
your not sure we can be together" Harry looked at him" well thanks for the word of confident with us.  
i didn´t mean it like that i love you i really do" Louis looked at him" i just think we shot take a break.  
what" Harry said" you want to take a break from us.  
just for a little while" Louis says" that´s all.  
you agreed to come to the movie thing" Harry said as he stod up" but fine do as you wish.

i ran home and into mine and Louis´s room and began to cry, he couldn´t believe Louis would want to take a break from them, i mean we love eachother so they could do it together but Louis had other plans insted.

it´s been a few days since and Louis sleeps on the couch in the livingroom, i miss him so much he miss the way it feels when they kiss cuddle and just be near eachother even when they don´t talk he miss everything.  
Louis miss it to.  
take a break was the most stupid thing i had ever said, Harry is right it was his choice to come to the movie thing with Harry and Paul so it´s not fair to put it on Haz, and if Harry can stay himself so can he.

Harry is in their room reading a book one of them Paul sent to him, the book is really good he really like it and the book it called fahrenheit 451.  
he was taking out of his thought when he hear a knock on the door.  
yeah" Harry said" come in.  
Louis oben the door and walked in and closed the door behind him.  
Harry" Louis started" i´m sorry for being a dick to you in the pack.  
it´s okay" Harry said as he lay the book away" where did it come from anyway.  
i don´t know" Louis says as he sat on the bed" can we forget the hole break bullshit love.  
yeah we can" Harry smile" i missed you Boo.  
not as much as i missed you Haz" Louis smile" can i kiss you now.  
of course you can" Harry shaked his head" just please stay youself from now on okay.  
Louis nodded he know Haz´s right but then again he´s pretty much always right but that´s something Louis would never admit.


	4. It´s All Changed

much had changed since they started at Yale a year ago, Harry is of course a stright A student, he also meet his new step-mother they had been dating about 8 months and he´s happy for his dad that he found someone he likes and she is really lovely so sweet, Louis and Michael began to play for Yale first football team and Louis is co-cap a long side his friend Mark he also a B student doing pretty well he do ask me for a bit of help sometimes.  
Paul told Harry about a new movie he was going to be in as Brian O'Conner after hearing the name he knew witch movie Paul talked about furious 7, he do love watching the movies his dad makes he´s an amazing actor the only movie he´s not a big fan of is she´s all that because Paul is really mean to that girl and his best friend.

after Louis and him had been dating a year Louis gave him a kie in a necklace, Louis told me it´s the kie to his heart and as long i ware it they´ll be together no matter what you may say he kind of ask Harry to marry him or something like it.

the last few months has been like hell if you ask me he has been throwing up, Louis has no idea why either because Harry don´t have a fever or anything like it, Luke and Michael are worryed about their friend to they have no clue why Harry is throwing up everytime he eats something.

after it had been going on for some time Louis got enough and took him to the hospital to fine out what´s going on with him.

when they got there and i told the doc what had been going on with him lately, the doc took an ultrasound on me and we hear a heartbeat.

congratulations you to" the doctor smile" your pregnant mr Walker.  
OH MY GOD" Harry says" you sure doc.  
the doctor just nodded.  
that´s amaizing darline" Louis smile" have far is he.  
Harry is three months" the doctor smile" come back in a few months again okay.  
Harry and Louis both nodded.

when we came home i when into our room and Louis when into the livingroom to tell the guys what happan, but they weren´t alone though Micheal´s best friend Kendell was there, they never meet her only heard of her, Ross was here to his and Micheal teammate and his best friend Jesy they met her to times she really oben minded and a sweetheart.

in the room with Harry.

hi dad" Harry says over the phone" how are you.  
hi son i´m good" Paul smile" how about you.  
i´m okay" Harry said" Louis and i just came back from the hospital.  
the hospital" Paul says in shock" why the hell were you in the hospital.  
well" Harry began" i´m pregnant dad.  
you what" Paul says loud" have you ever heard of a comdom Harry.  
of course i have" Harry says" we do use comdems when we do it.  
okay sorry for yaling" paul said" i´m just really surprised that´s all.  
welcome to my world dad" Harry says" dad what am i gonna do.  
well first of all" Paul began" do you to want to keep the child.  
we haven´t talked about it yet" Harry tells him" but i think so yeah.  
okay" Paul says" call me when you and Louis know what you want to do okay.  
okay dad" Harry said" i´ll call you soon again miss you.  
i miss you to son" Paul smile" talk soon love you.  
yeah for sure" Harry agrees" love you to.

Boo" Harry says a bit loud on his way to the livingroom" ohh sorry i didn´t know you guys had company.  
what is it" Louis asks" what going on.  
i just talk to my dad" Harry says as Louis nodded" he asks me what our plans are.  
i don´t know about your dad love" Louis says" but i want this all of it you darline.  
me to" Harry smile" i want this to.

everyone looked at us like we´ll crazy or something like that.  
What´s going on" Luke asks" what happan at the hostital.  
We´ll tell you guys when we´ll alone" Harry says" it´s not for all to hear.  
Okay Harry" Michael smile" we get it.  
Yeah we do" Luke agree´s" it can wait no worrys.

Later that day after Luke´s and Michael´s friends went home, i told them i´m pregnant and they went crazy happy for us.

A few months later the morning sickness is making him crazy he hate it some much, he also talk to his dad to tell him they are going to keep the baby and Paul was glad to hear that, he told me he can´t wait to become a grandfather.  
Paul also told he is hafe done with filming his new movie, he´s happy for his dad he´s always working so hard but hey that´s have it is sometimes.  
He haven´t talk that much with his dad the last month because of school and being pregnant, Louis secretly love it because he´s getting more sex then ever, he thought they had a great sex life witch they do but with the pregnancy even more, he never got this much with Danielle not that come par her with Haz because if he did Harry would win with a long shot.  
One day out of the blue Cody he´s uncle called to tell me my dad was killed in a car crash, he did more then break down first his mom to a sickness and now his dad in a crash, Louis didn´t know what to say or do he just want to be there for his boyfriend.

saturday at the funerals.  
I´m going to speak.  
Me and my dad may not had the best relationship" Harry cryed" but he was always there when i needed him and when my mom past he was really there for me" Harry cryed" we did get a good relationship after word though and the last thing he said to me was he couldn´t wait to become a greandfather when i told him i´m pregnant" Harry smile as he cryed" i love and i will miss them both more then words can ever say and i´ll like to thank every single one here for coming he made a lot of friend who i´m sure will miss he as well and he has and made a family who no matter what will love him and look back to see all the beautiful memories" Harry smile as he cryed" dad thanks for everything you did for me and i promise you´ll always be this little one inside of me grandfather he or she will get to know you and mom.

After he spoke he sat down next to Louis who is ready to hug him and kiss him all over his face.


	5. I´m Your Home

It´s been a months since it happan and he still cryes while do his homework, Louis trying to be there but it´s not easy at all and it´s not even been to years since his mother past, even though Harry parents are gone he do his work like nothing and Louis dosen´t understand why he don´t scream or something i mean that´s what he´ll do.  
I also pretty much shut him out and Louis is not happy with that one bit, Louis know he´s not doing it on purpose but it dosen´t help if he don´t let him in again.  
Haz babe" Louis said" tell me what´s on your mind.  
Not sure" harry said as he read his book" why do you ask.  
Look i know you shut down after what happan and no one blems you love" Louis says" but you need to let me in again i hate seen you like this" Louis told" i don´t know what to say or do but i love you and i miss you babe.  
Louis" Harry said" if i shut you out i´m really sorry i didn´t want to do that" Harry looked at him" i just miss them so much that´s all and now i don´t know where i belong anymore.  
Haz darling" Louis smile" you belong with me and i belong with you.  
I know Louis" Harry says" it´s just i don´t know where i go from here i don´t have a home to go to anymore.  
Haz" Louis kissed him" i´ll be your home if you´ll let me okay" Louis smile" i´m your home.  
Louis" Harry let a tear run down his cheek" i´ll love that and i love you to babe.  
Since our work is done for today" Louis kissed him" why don´t we have some fun together.  
Sounds good" Harry smile" lets have some fun.

Which we had Louis gave me two orgasms and it felt super to feel him inside again, he wouldn´t shut Louis out in anyway he love´s him way to much.  
they are eachother´s home now and forever.


	6. You Are My Better Other Hafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like the story
> 
> this is the last caspter of part 2
> 
> end of part 2

We have only six months left at Yale now and it haven´t been easy since i gave brith to Lucas but it has also been amazing he´s so beautiful and we can´t get enough of him nither can our friends at Yale or friends from high school they have seen him.  
Michael Lucas and i have also been to every game to cheer for Yale but mostly for Luke and Louis.  
We befriended Jesy Josh and Ross who we met almost 3 years ago thanks to Luke and Michael.  
I also inherited almost everything after my dad since i´m his only child, my uncle cody who i bearly know but he also inherited a bit after him, i did got to know him a bit but not much.  
After i lost my dad Louis puled me back to myself again he was and still is really there for me, he dosen´t push it though which is just great, but since Lucas came into the world, mine and Louis worlds has not been the same and it never will be and i don´t want it to be either.  
Luke and Michael also got engaged on their 4 year anniversary it was beautiful, i just can´t believe they have been together for almost 6 years now but they are perfect for one another, just like Louis and i are even though we are not engaged but hey what the hell.

Haz love" Louis says as he sat down in the couch next to him" you know we only have a month left here now.  
Yeah i know babe" Harry said" what´s on your mind.  
Are you staying here in the us" Louis asks" or coming with me back to london.  
Louis babe" Harry kissed him" i´m coming to london with you we have a son together now and we´ll be going home.  
Good because i love you" Louis smile" where in london do you want to live.  
I love you to honey" Harry smile" i don´t know but somewhere close to where we are going to work.  
Sounds good to me" Louis kissed him" do you want more kids in our future.  
Of course i do babe" Harry smile" i love Lucas and i want more kids with you my love.  
Good me to darling" Louis smile as they hear the baby monitor" i´ll get our sunshine.  
I smile as i got back to my book but that wasen´t till Louis gave me Lucas so i could give him some food.  
He´s hungry" Harry smile" it´s like our angle never get anything to eat.  
Well he do love" Louis smile at his son and boyfriend" he eat like ten times at day or something like that.  
That´s true" Harry smile" we still need to fine out who we´ll ask to be godparents to him.  
Yeah i know and i was thinking" Louis began" i´ll been thinking of asking Niall since he´s my best friend.  
Yeah" Harry says" i´ll been thinking of maybe ask Perrie.  
Okay i thought you would ask Demi" Louis said" but it´s your decision love and Perrie is amazing.  
I had a bit of trouble about it" Harry told" chouse between Demi and perrie but i think Perrie would do amazing at it.  
Louis smile and didn´t say anything but it fine not everything need words.  
A minute later Lucas was done eating and were smile at us we smiled back at him, i kissed his cheek so did Louis, we are proud parents.

We have a week laft and the last eksamerner has been hard Luke Michael Louis and i help eachother the best we could so we´ll all pas i had past in all my classes with A´s, Louis also got a couble of A´s in his calsses but mostly B´s but hey i´m proud of him for doing so well, i´m proud of all my friends as well and i know we´ll all pas our classes perceftly perfect.

It´s the day before the last day and we are packing.  
Haz" Louis says" do you have everything you ever wanted.  
Yes i do Louis" Harry says as he packed" why are you asking.  
Just thinking" Louis says" ohh would you pake the box over with the door.  
Of course" Harry said as he took the box but then" Louis what is this.  
Ohh that" Louis smile as he went down on one knee" Haz babe you are my better other hafe and i want to speen the rest of my life with you" Louis smile big" so haz babe will you marry me.  
Louis" Harry smile as a tear ran down his cheek" yes i´ll marry you baby.  
Louis put the ring on my finger and we kissed.

After that we finsh packing, we went out for dinner with Luke and Michael to give eachother an goodbye and we´ll see eachother again one day.

The last day was amazing Louis´s family were there and they had Lucas with them while louis and i got our diploma.

When we got back to london Louis and i bought a house and moved in with some help from Louis´s family and some of our friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last to parts will very soon


End file.
